


beri aku satu orion

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Malam itu, Erzsi masih melihat tiga Orion.





	

**beri aku satu orion**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Pairing** : Prussia/Hungary. **Genre** : Slice of Life/Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : AU.

* * *

"Aku melihat tiga Orion lagi hari ini."

Gilbert berpangku tangan, mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya secara bergantian di sekitar pipinya. "Kita hanya melihat Betelgeuse hari ini. Apa itu artinya seluruh Orion? Dan, ya, mungkin kau butuh perawatan lebih lama." Gilbert terkekeh halus. "Orion, tiga? Satu pun sudah cukup untuk menghabisi seluruh binatang di Bumi."

"Hm, yeah?"

"Oh, kalau begitu, apakah kalau begitu, artinya aku bisa bilang bahwa pahlawan-pahlawan Troya adalah penyelamat Bumi, karena menyelamatkan sebagian untuk keseluruhan?"

Gilbert memutar bola mata. Bahkan di saat seperti ini pun, Erzsi bisa memenangkan adu argumen.

"Dan, Gilbert, Betelgeuse adalah Alpha Orion. Dia juga termasuk dalam Orion. Apa yang membuatnya," Erzsi kemudian membentuk tanda kutip imajiner, "tidak Orion?"

"Aaah." Gilbert menelungkupkan kepalanya ke tempat tidur. "Sudahlah. Ayo tidur. Siapa yang sakit, sih, sebenarnya?"

Erzsi tertawa, kemudian beringsut untuk membaringkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada acara melihat bintang lagi?" ia mengedikkan dagu ke arah jendela. Jika memicingkan mata dengan sungguh-sungguh, satu-dua bintang yang paling terang bisa terlihat dari balik tirai tipis di belakang Gilbert.

"Huh?" Gilbert mengangkat kepala. "Mau lagi?"

Erzsi terkekeh jenaka. "Aku sudah berbaring, aku cuma ingin mengujimu."

"Masih ada hari esok." Gilbert menjatuhkan kepalanya lagi.

"Ya ..." Erzsi mengembuskan napas panjang tanpa disadari Gilbert. "Selamat malam." Erzsi menyodorkan tinjunya ke lengan Gilbert yang terlipat di tepian tempat tidur.

"Hnng."

* * *

Sakit kepala adalah pangkalnya, dan Erzsi bilang ia sering melihat benda-benda di sekitarnya menjadi berlipat ganda. Di rumah sakit, alasan sesederhana sakit kepala hanyalah di permukaan, ada sesuatu yang lebih dalam lagi untuk melengkapi data rekam medik (—dan, memang ada. Tak cuma satu; hipertensi, kecenderungan kadar gula yang rendah, dan asam lambung yang tinggi.)

Ada massa di sekitar lobus yang Gilbert lupa namanya, tetapi dokter sedikit ragu. Akan ada pemeriksaan MRI ulang. Desas-desusnya akan ada biopsi, tetapi tidak ada berita lebih lanjut kecuali hasilnya telah ditentukan. Gilbert tak tahu, tak mau tahu. Yang penting, akan ada suatu masa saat Orion hanya tinggal satu di mata Erzsi.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang sesuatu."

"Apa yang paling ingin kaudengar?"

Erzsi menelengkan kepala. "Apa yang paling ingin kudengar?"

Gilbert tertawa miris. Sempat ia menutup muka dan menggeleng pasrah.

"Perang Dunia Kedua?"

Gilbert menelan frasa itu mentah-mentah. Sejak mengalami sakit yang parah, sesekali tak tertahankan, Erzsi selalu ingin tahu cerita tentang perang. Tentang orang-orang yang menyambung hidup kembali setelah dirundung duka. Tentang para wanita yang bangkit dari reruntuhan kota dan hilangnya orang tercinta. Tentang para pemuda yang kembali, meski tak utuh, tetap hidup dengan nyata. Semua tentang neraka yang padam, tentang surga yang diciptakan kembali. Gilbert tak ahli menangkap tanda, tetapi ia sadar ada sesuatu.

"Perang Dunia Kedua ... lepasnya kendali Italia atas Dalmatia, tentang seseorang yang mengagumi Dalmatia bahkan ketika ia harus angkat kaki secara memalukan dari sana?"

"Dalmatia?"

"Lupakan," Gilbert mengibaskan tangan di depan muka, "Perlu waktu dua puluh menit hanya untuk menjelaskan di mana letak tempat itu dan asal-usulnya lalu kau nanti tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kauinginkan." Lelaki itu diam sejenak untuk kemudian mengelus dagu. Lama matanya berputar-putar, tetapi rasa sakit telah membuat Erzsi menjadi lebih penyabar.

"Aah. Memoar Prajurit Tanpa Sepatu?"

"Ada cerita seperti itu?"

"Sudah lama sekali." Gilbert menarik kursinya mendekati Erzsi. "Aku membacanya saat riset di perpustakaan. Kedua kalinya aku kembali untuk kumpulan jurnal itu, aku tidak menemukannya lagi." Ia menggenggam tangan Erzsi dulu sebelum mulai bercerita. "Ini cerita sederhana, hanya beberapa paragraf, tapi cerita ini yang paling kuingat."

"Aku mendengarkanmu." Erzsi membenarkan posisi duduknya dan membalas genggaman tangan Gilbert.

"Seorang lelaki kehilangan arah di Pertempuran Bulge. Perang nyaris berakhir. Dia merasa harus pulang meski kehilangan harga diri sebagai prajurit karena melarikan diri di saat-saat terakhir. Dia meloloskan diri pada malam hari, dengan melepas sepatunya agar tak terdengar saat mengendap-endap pergi."

Erzsi menanti. Genggaman tangannya sedikit mengerat, ia sangat butuh kelanjutan; atau mungkin, kepastian.

"Gil?"

"Hm." Gilbert balas menatap.

"Lalu?"

"Selesai."

"Haah? Aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih puitis—atau dramatis."

"Apakah setiap kisah harus seperti itu? Aku membaca kisah-kisah tentang peperangan dan yang kucari adalah sensasi saat membaca. Perasaan seakan aku ikut masuk ke dalam cerita. Apakah kau selalu mencari arti?"

"Arti selalu ada, Gilbert."

"Tapi bukan itu yang harus selalu kauamati."

Erzsi mengangkat bahu. "Hidup pun punya arti."

Gilbert berdecak. "Hidup bukanlah kisah."

"Apa namanya hidup jika bukan kisah?" Erzsi, masih seperti biasa, masih mudah untuk terpancing. Binar matanya masih selalu sama, tak pernah padam dan tenang untuk sebuah diskusi, juga pencarian makna, yang kadang terselip tak sengaja di antara pembicaraan-pembicaraannya dengan Gilbert.

"Hidup adalah perjalanan, dan sebuah kisah tak mesti merupakan suatu perjalanan." Gilbert tersenyum miring, sedikit mengejek, setengah menguji. Sisanya ialah ingin tahu, karena Erzsi adalah seorang yang seringkali tak dapat ia prediksi.

Erzsi menyerah dengan memutar bola mata. "Sudahlah." Ia beringsut, menjauhi bantalnya dan menyeret kakinya keluar dari tempat tidur. "Bisa ambilkan kursi roda untukku? Aku ingin melihat Orion lagi."

"Tidak di sini?" Gilbert mengacungkan jari ke belakang pundaknya. Balkon masih tersedia, lowong dan lengang untuk mereka, tak ada pasien lain di kamar ini.

"Halaman belakang bagus. Kau tidak sedang mengantuk untuk membawaku jalan-jalan, 'kan?"

"Tunggu."

* * *

"Ada dua Orion."

Gilbert tak tahu harus bilang apa. Mungkin, mungkin ini akan jadi lebih baik.

* * *

Rasanya hari-hari berikutnya berlalu dengan begitu singkat. Rasanya 'tiba-tiba' saja dokter mengatakan jadwal operasi, padahal seharusnya ia telah tahu bahwa operasi adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar yang paling bisa dicerna otaknya sejak awal mendengar penegakan diagnosa untuk Erzsi. Namun bukan biopsi, katanya, karena ada dokter yang berani melakukan pengangkatan secara menyeluruh. Entahlah, Gilbert tak begitu paham. Satu-satunya hal tentang medis yang ia pahami adalah premi asuransi.

Dan jam-jam operasi itu begitu panjang, begitu sunyi dan merisaukan. Gilbert tak punya seorang pun. Gilbert hanya sendirian di bangku di depan kamar operasi dan dia bolak-balik memeluk lengannya sendiri, atau menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, atau meletakkan keduanya di atas paha dan menepuk-nepuk tak santai.

Seharusnya Tino, salah satu sepupu Erzsi, berada di sini, tetapi dia mendadak harus pergi ke kota lain dan tak akan kembali ke Berlin hingga dua-tiga hari ke depan, atau malah tak lagi untuk waktu yang panjang, jika memang dia harus kembali ke Helsinki saja. Ludwig, adik Gilbert, tak bisa apa-apa karena dijerat garismati pekerjaannya sendiri, dan ujung-ujungnya Gilbert memang harus, mutlak sendirian. Dingin, dingin sekali. Padahal koridor ini tak punya alat pendingin.

* * *

Rasanya aneh sekali melihat Erzsi tanpa rambutnya yang panjang, yang bertahun-tahun dikaguminya. Namun satu langkah selesai, meski ada seribu langkah di depan untuk benar-benar sembuh, selalu ada hal di dalam kehidupan yang bisa dianggap besar.

"Gil."

"Ya?" Gilbert berdiri tegak, membungkuk menopang dagu di bagian belakang kursi roda cukup membuatnya merasa seperti orang tua.

"Orionnya ada satu."

Untuk kali pertama, _**satu**_ terdengar begitu besar dalam hidup Gilbert.

**end.**


End file.
